


Meet You After Class

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [72]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, TA Jensen, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Timestamp [to Thinly Veiled Metaphors] please! I am certain that these two can show each other what it is to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet You After Class

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think you have to read the first one to understand this, but it might help.

**Prompt** : Timestamp please! I am certain that these two can show each other what it is to love.

 

Jensen was attacking his mouth, ripping off Jared’s shirt. He heard a button popping off but all that mattered was getting Jared naked ASAP. Jared wasn’t much better, fumbling with the button on Jensen’s jeans and freeing his hard cock. As soon as it was free, Jared dropped to his knees and started to suck it. Jensen put a hand on the back of Jared’s head as he bobbed up and down, moaning and trying to stay on his feet.

“God you’ve gotten good at that,” Jensen panted.

“Practice makes perfect,” Jared replied, letting Jensen’s cock slip out of his mouth. “And you’ve got such a pretty cock, I can’t help but want to practice every second of the day.” Jared licked up his cock and sucked one of his balls into his mouth.

Jared was barely out of his pants before Jensen was spinning him around and tearing open the packet of lube. He and Jared had fucked so many times in the office Jensen kept a supply of lube hidden away.

He stretched Jared quickly and then shoved his cock in. Their sex was rough and hurried, both of them coming nearly minutes after they’d started.

Jared rested against the desk for a second before Jensen slid out of his ass. Jared stole a quick kiss and winked. “I’ll be pack tomorrow, professor.” Jensen shuddered and Jared grinned. “Like that, huh? Maybe tomorrow we’ll try some roleplay.”

*

Jared showed up with a sweater vest and a ruler, tossing them at Jensen. “Put these on and your glasses. Then I can be the naught student who really needs some discipline.”

Jensen grinned and threw his jacket in the corner, slapping the ruler against his hand. “Well, Mr. Padalecki. I think we need to talk about your focus in class.”

Jensen smacked Jared’s ass raw until finally fucking him, wringing moans and pleas out of Jared’s throat.

*

They fucked every day, sometimes in the office and sometimes in Jared’s dorm. They didn’t put any labels on anything, not yet. Jensen would never call Jared his boyfriend; he was just his student that Jensen fucked because that ass was too perfect to quit.

Sometimes he caught Jared watching him, though. After their orgasms the freshman would stare at him with a calculating gaze. Occasionally in class Jared would smile softly at him instead of the usual leer or playful wink. Sometimes instead of sucking on his pen until Jensen was hard in his pants, Jared would just wave.

Maybe Jared wanted more. Maybe Jared wanted to put a label on them, maybe he wanted to be Jensen’s boyfriend. He wasn’t entirely opposed to that fact. Instead of just sex, they could hang out without the awkwardness. He could hold Jared’s hand instead of handing him a tissue after sex. They could kiss for hours, and maybe sleep in the same bed instead of running out on each other. They could be boyfriends.

*

The next time they had sex, Jensen was sitting in his chair while Jared rode him. Jensen, instead of closing his eyes, kept eye contact with Jared. And when they were both coming down from their orgasms, Jensen kept Jared on his lap instead of pushing him off to clean up.

Jared looked down at him, confused. “Jen?”  
“What would you think…” Jensen cleared his throat. “You wanna go out with me? On a date?”

Jared grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”  

*

Jared was lounging on the bed flipping through the latest book Professor Morgan assigned them. Jared loved reading, but Jensen was walking around their apartment with nothing but a towel and Jared couldn’t focus on anything but his boyfriend’s mostly naked body. Now that Jared knew the exact anatomy of Jensen, his descriptions in his short stories—or porn, as Jensen referred to them—became much more blatantly obvious Jason was Jensen.

“You’re a nerd,” Jared told him.

“Says the boy whose second favorite subject is math,” Jensen replied.

“Second?”

“Your favorite better be English,” Jensen explained. “Or we have things to talk about.”

Jared chuckled and stuck a bookmark in the novel. “Is there any way you could persuade Prof Morgan to stop giving us books that make me want to cry?”

“In the ‘I’m overcome with emotions’ way or ‘I’m so bored I want to cry’ way.”

“The second.”

Jensen walked over and kissed him. “You could come with me, you know.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “To a poetry reading?”  
“It’s poetry, short stories, spoken word-,”

“Maybe I should read one of my short stories,” Jared joked.

“Oh god no.” Jensen ruffled his hair. “Any students that come get extra credit.”   
“I don’t need it.”

Jensen pouted. “Could you come because you love me, I’m your boyfriend, and you want to keep me company as I struggle through amateur poetry?”

Jared snuck his hand into Jensen’s. “If you go like that, I will.”  
“Idiot,” Jensen said fondly. “You really want a coffee shop full of people eying your boyfriend?”

Jared frowned. “Go put some clothes on.”

Jensen patted his ass and shimmied his hips on his way to the bedroom. “Maybe before I got dressed, we could act out a few of your short stories?”

Jared dropped the book on the couch and followed his ridiculously sexy boyfriend to his bedroom.

*

Jensen listened to the poetry with interest despite his initial complaints. He said hi to a few of his students but tried to avoid PDA with Jared. It wasn’t against the rules to date a TA per say, but it was frowned upon. Once they snagged a table, however, Jensen held his hand and rubbed his thumb across the top of it. When everyone else was focused on a sophomore reciting poetry about yellow trees, Jared even stole a kiss.  

 


End file.
